Sunflowers
by Unnoticed Observer
Summary: Sunflowers tend to be lively once there is light. Envy hates sunflowers but he wants a certain sunflower and make it realize he is the only light. One-sided Envy/Ed. With slight RoyEd if you squint. Slightly dark.


Unnoticed: Hi guys! Long time no see! I know I'm supposed to be writing Knowledge right now but I need to write a one-shot to cheer me up. Writing a multi-chapter fic while you're in school is hell.

The good news is in 2 months I'll be free from that damned cage and I can write as much as I want. :)

This one-shot came from **Horselvr4evr123**'sChallenge Corner! So if you need a good idea or a challenging prompt I suggest you check it out.

And the prompt is:

4). Sunflowers. Somehow despite how tall they grew, they reminded me of _him_.

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA I would have their Military uniform but the only uniform I have is my school uniform. DAYMN!

**Warnings: One-sided Envy/Ed, a tinge of RoyEd and Envy thinking dark thoughts and swearing. Anime based.**

Started Writing: January 30, 2011

Posted In: February 7, 2011

* * *

Envy glared at the bright golden flower that he twirled it in his hand while he laid on his bed.

_Twirl. Twirl. Twirl._

As he twirled the flower faster and faster and faster, the petals seemed like they merged forming a golden ring surrounding the brown center.

_TwirlTwirlTwirlTwirl._

A pair of golden eyes filled with determination flashed in Envy's mind. Envy growled and threw the poor flower to the side with all his might, not even bothering to watch it fall. He stared at the ceiling and gritted his teeth because he couldn't stop.

_Couldn't stop thinking about __**him**__._

He _hated_ sunflowers. He hated the way it grew so fucking tall that it was annoying to walk thru a field of it. He hated it's bright color and how it always stung his eyes. He hated how it only grew in the summer because it was so damn hot and he had to go out and immerse himself in the sweltering heat of the sun just so his _Mother _can stop her bitching. (!)

_Mother _wanted a full vase of sunflowers because it reminded her of dear _Father. _Just plain stupid in his opinion.

_Sunflowers reminded him of things he doesn't have._

It annoyed him to no end on why Sunflowers seemed to have such a fragile life. Always dying when summer was late or when summer has ended. They were so pathetically weak in his eyes. It was ironic that they boasted such a bright and happy gold color and proudly stood tall when their very lives were as short as a 12-inch ruler.

_A short joke._

Envy growled and immediately sat up.

Sunflowers are just like Edward Elric. That was a fact.

Both irritated him to no end. Both sported that blinding golden color. Both were so fucking fragile and mortal...

An exception was Ed will never be as tall as a sunflower but still…

Edward Elric was just like a sunflower.

Envy hates Sunflowers so he must hate the stupid chibi, right? He hates the chibi. HE FUCKING HATES THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

_Lie. Lie. Lie._

Envy's hands became fisted.

No. He actually loves the chibi. He loves him so much. He wants the chibi all to himself.

Feel that strong body near his.

Hear his name said in so many ways he had never heard before.

Taste that small mouth.

Look at those golden orbs as it looks back at him and only him.

Claim the young boy's body, soul, heart and mind.

_His. All his. Envy's possession._

But those were just dreams. Envy glared at the wall as he remembered the way those eyes shined at others but dulled when it looked at him. How that grin always fades when he shows up. And how Ed's voice always has _that _tone when he's speaking to him.

Envy fiercely closed his eyes as he remembered two forms in the shadows. One short and one tall, one gold and one black. Both were fighting for dominance in a passionate kiss. A hushed whisper was heard.

_Roy._

Envy gritted his teeth.

Sunflowers tend to lean toward the sun after all. But if the warmth and light of the sun was gone then it would choose the closest thing to the sun.

_Fire. Fire. Fire. Hot as the sun. Gives light like the sun. Burns like the sun._

Envy smirked as he stood up. He would have to make the chibi see that fires don't last long. It can be extinguished easily and for Envy, it would just be like blowing a candle.

And if dear Ed decided to look for someone else… Then…

Envy picked up the sunflower laying at the floor. Envy smirked as he crushed it with his hand.

He just have to make him think that he was the only light available.

_Envy walked out of his room. Behind him was a broken sunflower that was slowly withering as it lay on the cold floor._

* * *

(!) For those who didn't watch the first anime of FMA. Envy's mother is Dante. Papa Hoho's ex-wife. (Or was it lover?)

Word: 659

Unnoticed: Oooh! I scare myself sometimes. :gulp:

I had a fun time writing Envy. I feel really twisted know. Maybe I should kill some of my classmates. Hmmm… Nah, just kidding! (Or am I?)

No, seriously. I am kidding.

Moving on, I really like this one-shot. I kind off experimented in my writing style. The italics are just there for maximum effect. I wondered if it worked on you…

Though I'm sure it's not THAT great. But I tried my best… :)

So, did you like it? Did I made any mistakes? Please review to tell me what you think!

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.

_ The End… Good Night… _


End file.
